A Friend To Pass The TIme
by DarylDixonKicksAss
Summary: As a treacherous event happens to Dean, the only person that stands beside him is his friend Castiel. As the time flies, Cas wishes to be more than friends. Will being friends with Dean grant Castiel's wish? A Destiel fanfiction, its adorable.


**A/N:: The is a Destiel fan fiction I kind of just came up with one day. I am pleasured that you clicked this story to read. I hope you enjoy the creative writings I have to offer. **  
**I do want to apologize for any mistakes, and or typos that you may come across. **  
**Thank You**

"Dean! Tell me! Tell me what's wrong!" I held Dean's face close to my own, yelling towards his direction, trying to connect the puzzle pieces. A lot happened, a lot I missed. I had just arrived and found my friend lying on the cold concrete, a few centimeters of snow lied beneath him.  
Slight coughs exited his throat, as he attempted to speak.  
"I was walking... walking to the store." Dean rested, exhaling, and coughing rapidly. He continued speaking, his voice slowly fading away.  
"Just... just take me to the hospital! Please!"  
I grabbed his shoulders, sitting him up on his stone cold ass. His weary head dangling behind.

"C'mon Dean, work with me here." I spoke, throwing his arms over my shoulder, bringing him to his feet.  
"Just call 911 dammit!" Dean's voice was a silver bullet, exploding out of the barrel.  
I grabbed my phone from my pocket, dialing with my numb fingers. Failing but doing my best to save my Friend. I brought the phone to my ear, it rang for a few seconds till a voice on the other line finally came through.

"911 dispatch, where is your emergency?"

I looked around for a street sigh, spotting one after a few head turns.

"Err... I'm here with my friend, he was stabbed and is loosing blood faster than the time flies! I'm on 67th street. Its very vacant and deserted. I need help!"

"Okay, okay sir please calm down. I have an ambulance coming your way. Till it arrives apply pressure to the wound."

I grabbed a cloth from my pocket, holding it to Dean's side.  
"You're going to make it!" I cried, sounding tense and very irritable.  
"You hear me, Assbutt? You're going to live! I've got you." He coughed, slowly making his way to reply to me.

"I don't know, Cas." He fluttered his eyes, "I don't kno.." Dean had collapsed under me. I lost all grip on him and he fell to the ground.

"Oh God! Oh god Dean!" I slapped his face a time or two trying to awake him. He was slowly dying under my cold fingers. I finally heard the distance of the ambulance coming down the street. I waved my hands in the air, shouting.  
"Over here! Over here!"  
The tension was slowly killing me, like I was watching an E.R show and my favorite character was slowly dying. It was kind of true now that I think about it.  
The team of doctors carried Dean's limp body on a gurney, carrying him to the back of the ambulance.  
"Can i come?"

"Yeah! Yeah get in!" I followed the female doctor in the truck.  
All the commands, the beeps of the freaky machines was giving me the chills. I was beginning to worry faster than my heart was beating at the moment, faster than the speed of light. I don't know what I would do if I lost my friend, my only friend. I love Dean like my own brother, but that term might not be correct. Maybe not a brother but in a romantic way that I thought would never happen.  
I grasped Dean's loose hand, squeezing it as tight as I could.  
"I don't want to lose you now." I whispered under my breath. "I cant lose you now."

* * *

It was very quiet in the hospital hallways on this late, chilling night. I sat in the hallway, waiting for the news on how Dean was doing. The last time the doctor spoke to me was when he was telling me on an 'operation'. Was it that bad? I haven't been home in a while, I'm to scared and nervous to sleep, but I'm also exhausted and its needed.  
I rested my head on my hands thinking about how worried Dean must be. He is a strong character, I don't think he's worried at all, he's fine with death. So I've been told anyways.

Dr. Smith walked out of Dean's room, holding his clipboard close to his chest.  
"The operation is over with." His voice was calm.  
"Why was an operation needed anyways?"

"It turns out it wasn't a stab wound but a bullet."

My heart fell to my stomach and beyond. I totally needed this news! Its so great!

"Was the operation a.. success?"

"Yes, but he hasn't been responding to any of the Doctors orders. We figured he might respond to you."

"So... so i get to see him?"

"Yep, hes ready for your attention."

Dr. Smith ushered my through the door. The first thing that freaked me out was the constant beeps of the machine that connected to Dean. It was all terrifying, I bet Dean is annoyed with the constant noise of the technology. My eyes watered, looking at the scenery of an injured Dean Winchester that lied motionless on a hospital bed.  
I walked next to his bed, pulling up a chair to sit next to him.

"I'll leave you two alone." Dr. Smith said, then shut the door behind him.

I grabbed Dean's hand, and felt his fingers slowly grasp around mine. That fell brought a smile to my face, knowing he was okay in some sort of way.

"Dean, you're okay." I softly spoke, comforting him.  
He replied but slowly exhaling out his answers.  
"Yeah... yeah I guess I am."  
I rubbed my thumb on the top of Dean's hand, bringing him a sense of sanity.  
"Cas," Dean started, choking on his words but shoving away the tears. "Cas, when do you think I'll be able to go home?"

"I don't know, Dean. I hope its soon. How are you feeling?"

"Numb, cant feel a damn thing."

"Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

"Yeah, I guess."  
There was a moment of complete silence, just embracing the moment in time. Just accepting what has happened. This event will bring me closer to Dean, being there for him, being his friend. He needs it now more than ever, the presence of someone who cares about him.  
I know what I'm saying is a bunch of sappy shit, but it's the god honest truth. I'm sorry if I'm annoying you but even the sight of this is making me sick to my stomach. If only I knew how Dean feels.

"Hey, you get some sleep, okay? I have to go."  
Dean didn't reply to my breaking of the silence, he just kind of nodded and slowly closed his eyes, leaving the horrors of the real world. I released his hand, and grabbed my coat sitting on the back of my chair. I stood in front of the door before opening it, taking one last look at him before leaving.  
I left his room and walked through the hallways of the almost vacant hospital, my mind fluttering with thoughts about Dean, of course.  
To be honest, I thought Dean would have died, well didn't we all? He was caught in that moment, a bullet stinging his side as his dark blood stained the soft snow that lied below. I was for sure he was going to die, for a split second his pulse stopped, completely stopped. An echo in his chest. I could tell he didn't want to give up, because it came back. How? I don't know, its one of those god given moments. I'm very grateful to have him breathing, and living, continuing to see the light of day. This event has taught me a lesson, life is short. We all have heard it and have said it but you don't realize its true till something like this sneaks up on you.  
There is so many things that I want... no.. need to tell Dean. A lot of things I really don't want to mention at the moment due to the fact I will make a fool out of myself. You'll eventually find out later when the truth be told to Dean. I'm waiting, for the perfect opportunity.

* * *

I went to the hospital this morning, walking into Dean's room with him wide awake. It brought a smile to my face seeing him up and moving around, well the most you can move around in a bed is very little.

"Hey," I began, shutting the door behind me. "How are you?"  
I was expecting a calm 'I'm fine' but it was more like a knife to the chest with how his voice was.

"I'm fine, alright?"

"Er.. yeah. When do you think you'll be able to leave?"

"I honestly don't give a damn right now, Cas."

"What happened back there? I mean you always act like this, what happened?"

I didn't get a reply just a little head turn facing the other way.

"I know when you're hurt, in any way. Because you act like this. What happened back there?"

"You want to know what happened, Cas? Sam happened."  
I could see his eyes water, about to become waterfalls. I felt the need to leave him alone, and that was probably the best and only option here. But if Sam was what happened, than it must be something bad. His little brother is the main thing Dean lives for, the bright sun on his rainy day. If only I knew what happened.

* * *

I'm scared, and worried. I'm scared to feel, I'm scared to lose a person I care most about. If something extremely petrifying to Sam, Dean could shut down for only god knows how long. If he closes his doors, that means its on me as well. I just want to know what wrong but he is Dean Winchester, and that means no telling whats going to happen with him. The best idea is to sit and wait for when he is ready to express himself. And till then, I will wait, for weeks, months, and maybe years, I'll never leave.

**A/N:: If you're reading this you have finished chapter one. I will write continuing chapters if you wish for me to do so. Please tell me what you thought, it inspires us writers. Criticism welcome.**


End file.
